Momentos
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Oneshot.Eles estariam sempre juntos. Sempre em seus momentos. Momentos que se tornam especiais. Betada por: Lady Murder


**Momentos**

-

-

Soava o alarme indicando o ganhador. Uzumaki Naruto acabava de ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia na barraca do teste sua força.

Como todos os outros anos, a vila da Folha comemorava a chegada da primavera com um exuberante festival que sempre levava alegria a todos os moradores da vila.

- Ne ne, Hina-chan, qual desses você mais gostou? – O loiro sorria bobamente para a menina de olhos perolados postada ao seu lado. Queria fazer um agrado à sua namorada, já que, naquele mesmo dia, comemoravam dois anos de juntos.

- Hum... aquele! – A menina apontava timidamente para uma pequena raposa alaranjada em pelúcia. Sorriu docemente ao ver o pequeno objeto em suas mãos e seu namorado com aquele típico sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Durante todo esse tempo, ele amadurecera bastante, por ele mesmo, mas principalmente por ela. Sabia das regras de seu clã e faria de tudo para que fosse aceito de bom grado, porém nem foi preciso tanto esforço. O pai dela o reconhecera como alguém digno e graças a isso, hoje, Hyuuga Hinata usava em seu dedo uma aliança de compromisso dada pelo Uzumaki em comemoração a tudo que passaram e passarão juntos.

- Aii que fofo, Hina-chan!! São poucos o que ainda fazem esse tipo de cavalheirismo hoje em dia! Acho que podemos dizer que somos mulheres de sorte, né? Mas o único problema é que o Naruto consegue ter um ego maior que a testa da Sakura! – Ino, uma grande amiga do casal, chegava divertida e divertindo a todos, sempre na companhia de seu namorado, Nara Shikamaru.

Mesmo com seu jeito preguiçoso e sonolento, ele a acompanhava a todos os lugares. Gostava da loira e não a deixaria nunca mais se fosse possível. Por isso, hoje a pediria em casamento no ápice do evento. No momento que ela sempre admirava, na hora do início dos fogos. Queria que a partir daquela data pudessem compartilhar todos seus momentos importantes.

- Não se preocupe, Ino-chan! Naruto-kun não tem do que se gabar de um jogo tão fácil! – Lee chegava com sua tradicional pose nice guy e sua melhor amiga, Mitsashi Tenten. Ambos, conhecidos como a dupla dinâmica solteira de Konoha, não paravam quietos momento algum. Ora estavam em missões, ora em treinos, em trabalhos comunitários. Sempre juntos no que der e vier, esse era o lema dos dois, o que fazia que cada momento se tornasse um momento de diversão, um momento inesquecível.

- Quero ver fazer igual, Monocelha! – Por mais que Naruto sempre o provocasse, era mais que evidente que em volta de deles havia uma barreira indestrutível: a amizade. Não somente entre Lee e Naruto, mas com todos os moradores da vila, o que fazia de todos uma enorme e adorável família.

- Sinto muito, Naruto-san, mas não perderei meu tempo com você. Procurarei meu eterno rival para que possa vencê-lo em mais um desafio. – Notava-se chamas vindas dos olhos do cabeça de cuia e do loiro. Porém enquanto um divagava em modos de vencer àquele que intitulara de seu eterno rival o outro era acalmado por sua namorada e amigos para não avançar no pescoço do dono de estranhos trajes verdes.

- O que foi agora, Lee? – A voz grossa de Neji ecoou pelo local e eu, Haruno Sakura, vinha junto, acompanhando-o com nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Vi meus amigos sorrirem com a nossa chegada. Cumprimentamos-os e seguimos todos juntos para ver o início do espetáculo de fogos. Vi Shikamaru se afastando com Ino para um local mais privilegiado. Eu e Neji sorrimos um para o outro e seguimos junto ao resto. Fazia quase 5 anos que ele havia me feito esquecer do Uchiha, que me mostrou o outro lado da vida e que fez cada segundo meu junto a ele se tornasse um momento especial.

-

-

_Tsubame Hitori_

-- x—

Oh my god! Oh my god! Olha eu aqui dando uma de ave fênix e renascendo das cinzas. Já faz algum tempinho que eu queria escrever outro casal que não fosse SasuxSaku, então me surgiu uma vontade inesperada de escrever essa fic que eu particularmente achei que ficou muito fofa, pequena, mas fofa . Obrigada a todos que leram! Sugestões, críticas e idéias serão sempre bem vindas!

Agradecimentos especiais:

-Bih

-Lady Murder


End file.
